The Raging Mare and The Twisting Sparrow
by BekSutton
Summary: Forget about the fountain of youth, Jacks got bigger plans when an unexpected family member shows up asking for his help in obtaining a mysterious treasure somewhere in the Mediterranean. And what is Posidens curse thats causing Jack too many problems.
1. An Unexplained Proposition

Chapter One - 

"The black pearl". It was impossible to confuse that ship with another; the black hull and sails were hard to forget. The one thing that always stole my attention was the winged maiden, so much like my mother, on the bow of the ship releasing a bird form her hands.

I stood in the dock of Tortuga hands on my hips gazing up and down the port side of the Pearl. I shook my head; Jack wasn't taking as good a care as he once had of his precious ship. I could plainly see damage to the wood all along the main body of the hull. Patchy work, were chunks of the wood had been replaced, showed the immense lack of skill that the famous Pearls crew had when it came to repairs, not to mention the countless amount of scratches and I was only seeing one side of the ship.

And there he was, the all famous captain of "The Black Pearl", striding down the plank like it was a catwalk, in his usual drunken state. Gibbs followed in close pursuit, and might I add walking normally.

'Still drinking at this time in the morning I see,' I said as casually as I could without raging at him.

Jack frowned, scrunching his nose as if a bad smell was present. 'You have an unusual gift of turning up at the most unpredictable times,' he said as a edged slowly around me. I was tempted to push him off the dock, but I held that thought for future preferences. 'Now, if you don't mind I have things to attend to.'

Jack took a few quick steps away from me before returning to his normal pace towards the town.

I rolled my eyes. 'Bloody coward.' I muttered under my breath. 'SPARROW!' I shouted, smiling with joy as he winced.

Jack turned slowly to feel the sudden pain in his left cheek as I forced all of my anger at the pirate into a slap, completely satisfied with the red hand mark that was already forming there. 'You coward,' I shouted. Other members were disembarking form the Pearl at the sound of my shouting. 'You ran away, when you could have spared us, you left me and all of your crew for dead. Because of you only four of us survived, four out of nearly fifty. Because of you they are lying somewhere on the bottom of the ocean.'

'Ahh,' said as he lifted a finger. 'But you don't know that for sure do you. They could be serving the Dutchmen right now as we speak.'

As if that's any better. 'Watch your words Sparrow,' I growled through gritted teeth, my eyes narrowing in rage. 'Under the service of Davy Jones is not where any man would want to spend his last years.'

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'So you haven't heard.' He said almost to himself, stroking his braided beard.

'Don't try and change the subject Sparrow.' I snapped

He glanced over at Gibbs, ignoring my comment. 'Any "real" pirate would know about the death of Jones, wouldn't you say so Gibbs.'

Gibbs glanced warily at me before he answered. 'It would be unusual for someone to miss the news, especially if they be at Tortuga.'

I frowned. Jack Sparrow was the most frustrating pirate on earth to talk with. His twisted words and useless babbling were never to the point and set my mind in circles. 'What do you mean Jones is dead? Who took his place, who stabbed the heart?'

Jack waved a hand in the air. 'Just some whelp that was on the verge of death. It's not important the fact is the whelp will do the job and we don't have to worry about attack from the Dutchmen anymore.'

I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself, 'Unless he's got some Goddess as a lover who has a unpredictable nature and tempramtic rage.'

'Actually,' Jack said in quirky voice as if re-living a bad memory. 'He's married to a high born murderess that had guilt issues.' Then his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face, 'She's mortal though so no worries there then.'

'Excellent,' I said with a sarcastic note. 'I'll invite her over for a magnificent tea party and will discuss the uselessness of men.'

Jack frowned at me and I smiled half heartedly, as much as Jack loved his rum, he also had a secret love for tea and better yet tea parties. 'Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be, as you put "as far away from Jack Sparrow as the waters of the world will let permit"?

I sighed, as much as I hated what I was about to ask, I didn't sail all the way back to the Caribbean for nothing. 'I need your help,' I said simply.

Jack made an over-exaduratd attempt at laughter, stomping his feet and patting his chest. 'Ha-ha, that's a good one. No, why are you really here in the

Caribbean when last I heard, you were looking for some trinket or other in the Mediterranean.'

'Aye, I was and I found what I was looking for. Which is why I'm here. Sparrow, I had a proposition to make to you. But now that I finaly located you, I'm not so sure that neither you nor your ship and crew are up to it.' I glanced up at the black sails, patched with an assortment of white and coloured canvas.

Jack blinked several times, 'Are you insulting my intelligence?'

'No, I'm merely just pointing out the differences between the way a fellow captain looks after his ship and crew,' I answered absentmindedly studying my finger nails.

'Fellow captain,' Jack glanced at me warily. 'Clearly we both have a lot to catch up on. Since when did you become a captain?'

I put my arm around Jack s shoulder and stared him down to the end of the dock. 'That's not important Jackie. What is important is, are you willing to come on an adventure with me, perhaps stumble upon your grand wish for immortality and if what I have found is what I believe it to be, become as rich as Cortez himself.'

Jack's eyes lit up, I had him hooked at immortality.

'Or,' I continued. 'Are you just go on spending the rest of your days chasing some hopeful opportunity of fortune, sailing between ports, rum, women and just the usual raiding that us pirates are so magnificntly good at...well most of us are... throughout the Caribbean.'

'Immortal you say,' I could see him imagining the prospect. Jack, off in his day dream failed to notice me release his shoulders and stop leading him down the dock beside another ship. 'I have had a thought in this little adventure of yours.'

I raised an eyebrow a grin creeping across my face. 'Aye.'

'If you already know where this object is, whatever it is, then why do you need my...'

Jack stared in amazement, -his jaw draping - at the vessel before him.

I placed a hand proudly on the side of hull, a lot smaller then Jacks Pearl, my ship was a fast and agile. With only two masts the boat was easy to crew and extremely sea worthy. 'Everyone knows of the famous Black Peal,' I said glancing behind me to the large black ship. 'And hopefully, soon sailors and pirates form all over will be talking of this beauty.'

'Where on the high seas did you steal such a boat?' Gibbs asked.

'Well Mister Gibbs,' I said stepping onto the gang plank. 'If your captain decides to meet me at Shipwreck Cove in let's say, a week's time, then I shall tell you how I became the captain of the "Raging Mare".' At the end of the plank I turned back to the captain and his crew. 'Oh and Jack, I know you took my pistol. I expect you to return it to me when next we meet.'

A tall weather beaten man, older then Gibbs appeared beside me. 'Captain we are ready to make sail.' He said in a thick highlandish accent

'Aye then Ice, raise the anchor,' I said still watching Jack. 'And Sparrow,' I called down to him. 'Do you remember the ring that our mother gave me before she died, the silver one with the skull and emerald?'

'Yes,' Jack answered warily.

'It's been missing for some time; perhaps if you hear of it, you could maybe let me know.'

'Of course. Anything for my beloved baby sister.'

I grinned, noticing his crew whisper between each other. 'Cast of,' I called loudly as I raised my hand in farewell to my bewilder brother.

'Do you think he will come?' Ice asked beside me, glaring at the disappearing Jack.

My grin disappeared. Tormenting Jack had always been a favourite past time of mine, but oh how I hated him for what he had done. I said simply 'He will come.'


	2. Discussions of a Curse

Chapter Two – Discussions of a Curse

**Not 100% sure if I like this chapter, anyway ****I introduce to you the crew of the "Raging Mare"...yay...woot...ok its not that exciting...just a little confusing**

Jack Sparrow stared in open awe after the "Raging Mare". The whole conversation with his sister, Bonnie-Kate had just gone completely over his head. The only thing that kept circling through his head was the fact that she was alive.

A sudden rush of gilt swirled though his body. He'd left them, left them all to death. Four out of his crew of forty seven had survived. Each and every one of them had been good sailors, and he couldn't help but notice the dark stare that Ice – the man beside his sister – had given him as the Mare sailed away.

He shook his head. Not my problem, he thought to himself.

'Gibbs,' he said making his way once again towards Tortuga.

'Aye.' Gibbs answered, blinking his eyes several times, trying to confirm if what he was seeing was real or if he had just had too much to drink last night.

Jack sighed. 'I think we're going to have to re-stock up on weapons if it's anything like the last trip I went on with her.'

Gibbs eyed Jack warily. 'So where going then.' When jack didn't reply he narrowed his eyes. 'Are you sure about this Jack, it doesn't seem like the brightest of things to do.'

'I would much rather do as she says, then decline her request.' Jack replied as we watched the Mare disappear over the horizon. 'Besides, I'm, curious to know what she's up too. Kate always had a way of finding the shiniest of jewels.'

Unsure what his captain was thinking, Gibbs shook his head and made his way to the nearest bar. 'Were doomed,' he muttered to himself, knowing all too well the capabilities of the young Miss Sparrow.

Jack shook his head, hearing what his first mate had said. 'Not doomed, just in a bit of a mess.'

* * *

The sea was calm, the sun was bright and a steady breeze determined that the sails were at full canvas. There were few things in terms of work for the crew of the "Raging Mare" to occupy them with, nothing needed to be mended, cleaned or tended to, so they were enjoying a chance of free time. Something that was not uncommon aboard the Mare.

I stared with frustration down at a wether beaten map; held flat onto the helm table with four of Satraya's, my weapons master, throwing knives. 'This doesn't make sense. Why would the map say that Shipwreck Island is to the Northeast, if it's to the west?'

Ice, which was behind her at the wheel, shook his head. The Caribbean currents were unfamiliar to the captain. She had been just out of childhood when they had sailed far from her place of birth. 'Because, Shipwreck Island is a pirate haven. If any of our foes were to get a 'hold of a pirate map, the haven would be lost. So we have our own ways to hide things. For instance, on this map, all of the secret places that are clearly labelled on that map are actually in the same position, just the opposite direction.'

I glanced behind me at the helmsman. Ice was always fairly quiet, he kept to himself, offering advice when needed, but he never made idle conversation. That's what I liked about the old sailor. His was vital to the Mare, he was the oldest and most experience pirate and his navigational skills were rarely matched.

'I'll take your word on it. Ah, Kaygo,' I said as my first-mate, a man ginger haired man in his late twenties ascended the helm stairs. 'Have the crew gather around the mast, we have some matters to discuss.'

The Mare was left the float as she pleased as the unusual crew made themselves comfortable.

'So,' I said as she flashed a wolfish grin at my crew, each and every one of them loyal to the bone willing to risk their lives for me. 'I have managed to convince the fish to take the bait. Now all that is left to decide is, do we real him in without questions, or do we explain as we go?'

'Sparrow should not know of our secret,' Ice said distastefully

Mekala, the self appointed mother of the ship, a green haired woman in her early thirty's, stood from her seat. 'I will not have that weasel know of this curse, he will as soon as abandon us then help us.' She, like Ice was open in her hate, they both had every reason to be.

Meka, Ice, and Kaygo had been the three other saviours of Jacks betrayal, and they were all bent on avenging their fallen comrades and repaying him for his actions.

I glanced a Kaygo, who shrugged in agreement. 'He cannot be trusted, yet we need his help if we are to lift the curse.' He court the eye of Meka, his wife, 'We should leave him to the fate he left us to as soon as his role is done.'

'If this Jack, is really as bad as you claim,' Satraya, a young northern European woman with long blond, braided hair full of many trinkets said as she flicked a small dagger between her finger's. 'Then I should like practice my throwing skills with him.'

Meka scoffed. 'You would have to tie the coward down first otherwise he would flee like a rabbit at the sound of a gun shoot.'

The young weapons master tilted her head at the older woman. 'Who needs a rope when you have the ability to charm any man like a snake charms a mouse?'

'You cannot possibly charm a man who does not have the human capacity to feel.' Meka said standing and glaring at Satraya.

Satraya raised an eyebrow. 'Everyman has his weakness and every pirate has his price. I'm sure I could have Jack Sparrow on his knees praying to the gods to have mercy on his soul. He would curse the day that he stumbled across my...'

'Tray, Meka, that is enough.' I interrupted causing the two to stubbornly fold their arms and face the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes. 'The fact is, Jack is going to be at Shipwreck Cove within the week and we have a problem that is not going to disappear. Solbren, what do you have to say.'

The man had stood in the shadows of the mast. He was to most least likely character you would find among pirates. Pale white skin, dark hair past his shoulders, Solbren was quite and spent his days in the crow's nest alone and away from the crew. He had stumbled into the life of the Mare after he lost his wife in tragic accident.

'Whatever is decided, this Sparrow should not know.' He said his depressed voice sending shivers down my spine.

I nodded. That left Sunbeam and Kayak, both sat to back of the group, their heads bent together as they whispered to each other. I stole a glance at Meka, knowing that she was not impressed with Sunbeams impression on her daughter. 'Sunbeam, what say you to these terms.'

The Greek girl looked up, catching my gaze. She tossed her head, flicking her two long plates over her shoulder. 'Well, I can't possibly give an opinion about someone that I have never met.'

Solbren glared at the girl. She had a tendency of finding the most imaginative ways of annoying him. 'Have you not been listening? Clearly he is a man that cannot be trusted with our curse.'

'Says Ice, Kaygo and Meka, all of which are hell-bent on revenge.' She answered. 'I was listening. I just can't make a judgement until I meet him.'

Solbren shook his head, reached for the net above him. 'She will cause more problems than she's worth,' he said to me and then climbed up the side of the mast. Sunbeam smiled after the fellow Greek has he headed to his post in the crow's nest.

Kayka stared after him in wonder. 'Sun,' she said to the Sunbeam beside her. 'Do you think the crow is so sad because he has no friends?'

'Ah Kay I think you could be onto something.' Sunbeam said, making the kids face light up. '

Meka scrawled at Sunbeam. I stepped in before another argument broke out. 'Okay, I think we have done enough damage for one day. Back to work'

Bye the next morning the crew was back to their normal attitudes and I sighed with relief as Solbren claimed Shipwreck Island was within sight. Now all I had to was face Teague, and hope that he was in a good mood.

**So do you want to know the individual stories of each crew member, coz im not really sure if i'm going to go too far into it...if you do let me know...ohh and the curse will be revealed in the next chapter...**


	3. The Town of Shipwreck

Chapter Three – The Town of Shipwreck

**Well its taken me longer to write this one, but i really like it, espcially when it switches to Teagues point of view**

It was bigger then I remember, more the fact that it was not taller, there was just more on it. I presumed it was due to the sloppiness of pirates these days and how most didn't know how to anchor a ship without crashing it.

'Its...it's...' Kayka stuttered as she tried to find the right words. 'It's so strange looking. How does it stay like that?'

'Good question,' Kaygo agreed as put a hand on her shoulder. 'Though I can tell you that you will never see another town like this in your life.'

The crew continued to marvel at the town, most of them had never been here. While they did I scanned the bay for any familiar ships. The pearl was not yet here, but I hadn't expected that, Jack was behind us after all. There was one ship I did recognise.

'Misty Lady,' Ice said as he stood beside me. 'She is a sight for sore eyes.'

I glanced up at his weather beaten face. 'Sometimes do you wish Teague never asked you to go with Jack?'

'He didn't ask me to go with Jack,' Ice tore his eyes away from the ship and caught mine. 'He knew exactly what Jack was like, what he was capable of. Captain Teague sent me onto the "Wicked Wench" not to keep an eye in Jack, but to keep an eye on you.' He turned back to the "Misty Lady". 'Don't blame yourself Kate; I am here because I choose to be, not because the curse forces me.'

I placed my hand on his arm. 'Ice, you have been more like a father to me than anyone. She is a grand vessel; of course I would expect nothing less from any of my relatives.'

When the mare was tied securely on the dock beside the "Misty Lady", the crew headed towards the town, except for Solbren who opted to stay with the ship.

'Remember,' I said as we trode along the dock. 'No one here knows of the curse. Let's keep it that way,' I aimed the last bit towards Sunbeam. She smiled meekly at me.

The town was virtually empty of people; we were halfway up the winding maze of ship parts towards the main meeting room and had seen few pirates. Of course, the town could house thousands, and most were likely over at the bars drinking their black guts out.

One particular pirate did however stop them in the path. He stepped from a side room and blocked their path. 'And where might an unusual bunch such as you be headed to in a place like this.'

'Who are you,' Satraya asked warily, if this was Jack Sparrow, then he certainly looked like a sly devil.

'Hector,' I said reaching a hand for him to shake. 'I presumed you would have been with Jack, what with you being his first mate and all. We're here to see Captain Teague.'

"Tis a pleasure to see you again Miss Kate." Barbossa answered grasping my hand.

'Captain,' I corrected quickly. 'Captain Kate.'

He raised an eyebrow then continued 'Jack has got increasing problems involving an assortment of mischief and I would much rather head back to me own waters where he is no longer present to cause me troubles. As for Teague, he's in a right good mood. You pick the perfect day to spring back from the dead.'

I smiled.

'You are looking increasingly older very time we meet Ice,' Barbossa said looking past me.

'I am not the young sailor I used to be,' Ice answered stepping forward to also shake his hand. 'Although I will say you look like you've been to hell and back.'

Barbossa grinned and turned, leading us onwards. 'I must say Kate you showing up her is a big surprise. We all presumed that when Jack returned from his little adventure without you that you were dead. Of course Jack only just confronted Teague a month ago and he never mentioned it.'

'What?' I said grabbing Barbossa's arm and forcing him to stop. 'He never told him. Jack is the only man on this earth who would keep something like that from his father.' I shook my head. Jack is without a doubt the biggest coward that ever walked this earth. 'What does Teague think I'm doing, joy sailing with all of Jacks "missing" crew?'

'Most likely he thinks you've gone off on your own. After all, he would know Gibbs and myself to have been a part of his crew, and we were both present at the Brethren Court.'

I stormed off down the hallway. When Jack arrived he would have some serious explaining to do.

* * *

Captain Teague sat sideways in his high-back chair, eyes closed, legs over the side of the armrest, strumming absentmindedly at his stringed instrument. He didn't look up when the doors to the meeting room burst open

It was a group of people, he could tell, possible ten maybe more, maybe less. Keeping his eyes closed and continued to strum at the strings.

'Captain Teague.' A woman's voice, commanding and familiar called to him from the doorway where the group had halted. Should he respond, or should he pretend that he couldn't hear. It sounded like he was in trouble.

He opened eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that she was different. She was older, it had been at least fifteen years since he had last seen her, but he could also see that she was not fully human. 'Damn,' he muttered to himself as he snapped a string. 'What kind of unearthly creature cursed you?'

Kate stared open mouthed at him. 'How...? What makes you think I'm cursed?' she said quickly trying to take control of the matter again.

'Please, you can't hide that stuff from me. I can see it in you, you're not human anymore. Just like I know that Barbossa here has been cursed twice in his life.'

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. 'Twice. I believe I have only suffered under one curse, unless of course you count the curse of Jack constant nuisance, then I would say twice.'

Teague smiled. 'Your mother gave you a right good curse you when you born. I think that's more your fathers fault though.' The men shared moment of grins before Teague turned back to his daughter. 'So whose cursed treasure did you steal?'

'We didn't steal anything,' Ice said as he stepped forward to face his old captain. 'Forgive me sir, I let this come about, but we were all faced with a choice that we could not turn down and that is what led to the curse.'

'It's not your fault Ice,' Kayka piped appearing beside him. Her bright brown eyes wide. 'If anyone's to blame for our misfortune and delay its Jack.'

Barbossa laughed aloud at the harsh words coming from the child. 'No disrespects Captain Teague, but Jack is the one to blame for most of our misfortunes.'

Teague did not seem to hear his comment, but was glancing around at the fellow pirates that had come with Kate. Other then Ice, he knew two other faces, they had both been of Jack's crew. The young girl who had spoken earlier showed similarities with both of these and he presumed that they where her parents. The two other women though were complete strangers.

Teague waved a hand at the crew. 'You are in charge of this lot.' He asked Kate. She nodded, unsure of her father's reaction. 'And you're all suffering under the same curse.'

'Yes.'

He nodded to himself. 'You may all go, find some rooms, rest up, steal some rum, do something productive. Kate, Ice, Barbossa. Stay.'

'I would rather if they stay,' Kate said catching Kaygo's eye. She would rather her crew be here, mainly so that nothing about their curse spread any further, but also for because they were a close bunch and their support in this would be essential.

Teague pulled his instrument back into playing position. 'I only need two of you to get the whole story and I have chosen two. Go.'

'Kaygo, have the supplies restocked and we will be residing on the mare.' He nodded and ushered the crew out.

Ice and Barbossa pulled up three chairs and sat them before Teague. 'Now,' the old pirate said as he began the strum at the tune he had been playing earlier, ignoring the missing string. 'Start from the beginning.'

**Okay so i lied, the curse is revealed next :D straight up i promise**


End file.
